


Do you want to play?

by dean_winchesters_bacon, waywardbaby



Category: SPN, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom!Jensen, Explicit Language, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, PWP, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_winchesters_bacon/pseuds/dean_winchesters_bacon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardbaby/pseuds/waywardbaby
Summary: Not much to summarise, apart from the fact that if misbehaving could lead to this, I don’t know who would be good.





	Do you want to play?

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit that I don’t have the slightest idea of how this thing here happened. The one thing I know is that it began about three months ago and finished this morning.Those of you who know me and Kat can understand that porn is our default setting and this was probably waayyy overdue. Anyhoo, regardless of the how and why, we did this! We both hope you come down our smutty hole (pun intended) and enjoy it.
> 
> Y’all know the drill. This is a work of fiction, therefore J is single and blah, blah, blah!

 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

“So, you wanna play, babygirl?” Jensen’s voice is hot, whispering against your ear as his hands wind around your waist, keeping you flush against him, your back to his front. “You have been nothing but insolent. You haven’t missed one single opportunity to disobey me, mouth off to me.”

Cupping his hand around your breast, kneading it softly, his fingers barely brush over your nipple that is getting harder under his touch. You arch your back, your ass pressing against his crotch.

He growled, “I’ll take that as a yes!” You sense him smiling with those wicked lips of his that drive women crazy. “Now, be a good little girl. Go in the bedroom, lose every stitch of clothing from your body, get on the bed and wait for me there”

Not sure if he really means it, you don’t get out of his embrace. His hand fists the hair at the nape of your neck, jerking your head to the right, exposing that place below your ear he knows is one of your weak spots. His lips close around the area, sucking the delicate skin, bruising and marking it. Sending waves of pleasure down your body, straight between your legs. When you start moaning his name, Jensen stops, ordering in a low voice, “Go. Now!”

You immediately comply and make your way to the big bedroom. Your clothes hit the floor so fast, not that there were many to begin with. Just one of his old T-shirts, worn but with his scent seeped in the material and a pair of boy shorts. They made you feel both comfortable and sexy as they went a bit high up, exposing half of your ass.

You climb on the bed, not really sure if you are supposed to lie above the covers, under them or just sit. You go for the third option and sit high on the bed, your back resting against the headboard.

The wait seems to last forever and you are sure he’s doing it on purpose. Frustration is seeping in, but at the same time, it’s turning you on. Deep down you know that playing with him like this can only lead to you screaming his name on sweat covered sheets, with his cock pounding into you.

The door opens, pulling you back to the here and now as he enters. Your mouth waters at the image before you. He is only wearing a pair of black boxer briefs which do nothing to hide the size of his cock which, although not fully hard yet, is already straining against the material. He walks slowly, letting your eyes take in every detail, every flex of his muscles, the wicked gleam in his eyes.

As he’s moving closer, your body is instinctively drawn to him and you make a move to reach out and touch him. “Uh, uh, uh!”, he admonishes, stopping you with a raise of his finger. “I didn’t say that this is for you, baby girl. Now, lie down and put your hands above your head.”

You slip further down, biting your lip to hide both your anticipation and your arousal. When your arms are above your head as ordered, he opens a side drawer and takes out a red, filament rope. Climbing on the bed, he secures your hands by tying them on the headboard.

When he’s sure you can’t move them, Jensen walks back around to the foot of the bed and takes off his underwear. His cock is now completely hard and you can do nothing but stare as he slowly starts stroking himself. His big hand circles around the thick shaft, moving up and down, pumping. You hear his low moans, see his hand, unable do anything but stare. You try moving your hands, testing the ties but Jensen’s done such a great job that any attempt is futile.

No touching.

Nothing.

Just looking.

The opportunity staring you right in the face and you are powerless to grab it. A small smirk forms on his lips as he knows exactly what this whole situation is doing to you. He knows how much you love touching him, feeling his warm skin against yours. He knows exactly how turned on you are by this. And he’s right.

“You like watching me like this, don’t you?”, you manage to ask, your voice filled with lust and dripping need. “You want me frustrated and turned on. You want me to beg.”

“Yes, babygirl. And you will. You will beg me to let you cum,” he snarls, the answer hiding both promise and threat. Your thighs squeeze together as you are unable to find the tiniest friction that will ease the craving that has started pooling deep inside you. That small movement doesn’t go undetected and he stops what he’s doing.

“Oh, little one, you know better. Now I have to tie your legs, too. I don’t want you having even the slightest amount of pleasure that isn’t given to you by me.” Walking to the closet, giving you an exquisite view of his ass, Jensen takes out a spreader bar you didn’t even know existed. His hands clasp the bar and with an abrupt move he extends it and locks it into place. Climbing on the bed, he touches your ankle, tracing a small line all the way up to your knee. He sees your skin goosebump under his touch. Looking into your eyes, he commands in a low voice, “Spread your legs.”

You do so immediately, not wanting to waste another second. He cuffs you to bar, exposing your needy, wet core. Moaning, you’re ready to do whatever it takes to have him inside you.

Jensen gives the spreader one last jolt to make sure it’s locked. Once satisfied that it is, he takes his spot at the foot of the bed again, picking up from where he left off, those long, thick fingers curling around his cock. Sliding up and down as his green eyes darkened with arousal, burning into yours. Trying to relax, you close your eyes, attempting to stop the torturous waves of heat from hitting your body.

“Open your eyes, baby! Look at me, what you do to me. You see this?” Jensen squeezes his cock, “This is how hard you make me. When you look at me with your beautiful eyes. When you kiss me with your soft lips. When I know I’m the only one who can fuck your tight pussy, hearing your sweet moans and cries. But also when you defy me. When you challenge me. When you tease me.”

Jensen’s lips, framed by that ginger beard you long to have rubbing against your thighs, are parted and breathing fast. Small moans and grunts are the only thing you hear as he’s getting harder and harder. And you still can do nothing but stare. Spread eagled and tied. You want to talk to him, tell him that you want him, that your body is screaming in need. But Jensen knows. He can read you like a book and understands you better than you do. He comes closer, kneeling on the bed, right between your spread legs.

He watches you pull at your bindings, how much you love and hate them warring across your face. Knows that he can set you free at any given moment. But Jensen enjoys toying with you. Seeing your lust blown eyes show him how you really want to fuck him so hard if only he let you loose, gives him such pleasure.

So, he keeps you secured, one hand stroking his dick, the other grazing the inside of your thigh. Moving slowly up, higher and higher till it reaches your pussy. You can feel his fingers right there, the tips just grazing at your entrance. Not sinking in. Drawing a vertical line all the way up to your clit. Just a feather like touch. Barely making you feel it.

Jensen lets go of his cock and lies above you, holding his weight in his arms, careful not to touch you. He just bends his head and you can feel his breath in your ear, his beard tickling the side of your neck.

“Tell me what you crave, little one. You want to be set free? You want to touch me? Feel me sink inside you till you’re all good and filled up?”

You do nothing but stare into his eyes. Taking in that man, hovering above you, driving you insane. When you do don’t respond, he licks the shell of your ear, biting the delicate lobe.

“Answer me, little one.”

“I need to touch you, Sir, please! Need you to fill me up!” Your voice is a whimpering, needy sound, barely audible and unrecognizable even to you.

“Do you think you deserve that?” He whispers as his lips move lower, small kisses and bites making their way down the side of your neck till his mouth seals around your nipple.

“Oh fuck! Please, Sir! I’ll be such a good girl for you. Please, let me touch you!”

He licks small circles and sucks your hardened peak between his lips, making it harder and borderline painful. Jensen growls, “I don’t think I believe you,” a small bite jolts your body upwards, “you have been doing nothing but sassing me and making me angry these past few days. Defying me every chance you’ve had.”

He releases your nipple and moves his head lower. Traveling down your stomach and then even lower, till Jensen sets himself between your legs, carefully lying over the spreader bar.

Breathing heavily, you beg, “I swear, Sir. I swear I’ll be good! Please!”

Jensen’s fingers touch your pussy lips, slowly parting them. You can hear him taking in a breath, feel the hot air on your mound, hissing, “Such a beautiful, tight pussy! It takes every ounce of self control I have not to sink inside you and fuck you senseless. But I need to have a taste first!”

His tongue flattens and licks a straight line from your ass, all the way up your soaking pussy and stops just before reaching your clit. It’s already swollen but Jensen pays no attention to it. He licks and nips his way back down the same path instead. Just as you try to move, something you realize is impossible, Jensen opens his mouth and devours your whole pussy, sucking at the lips. You can feel his tongue licking inside you as his mouth creates a tight seal.

You try tugging at your tied hands again but it’s all in vain. He keeps eating you, his arm resting on your body, fingers pinching at your nipple till you can’t take it any longer.

Jensen raises his head and shamelessly licks his lips. “Do you wanna come, pretty girl? On my mouth?” He asks but before you can answer he sinks his fingers inside you and starts fucking you with them. Fast and hard. “Or on my fingers?”

Screaming and shaking, you manage to answer, “BOTH!”

“Both, huh?” He snickers and smiles that lopsided grin of his. “Ok! Let’s see what I can do.”

Burying his head between your legs once more, he takes your pussy in his mouth again but this time he finds a combination that drives you further insane. Jensen’s mouth and tongue suck closer to your throbbing clit as his thick fingers fuck you hard. Three of them, sinking in and out of you, crooking and hitting you in your sweet spot with precision.

Jensen stops for only one second and looking at you, states more than asks, “You close, babygirl?”

“So close! Just a little more, please Sir!” You sob, desperate to come, praying he’ll be kind and let you.

Pulling his fingers out of you, Jensen smacks you right between your legs. Before you even get a chance to register what is happening, he stands up straight, grabs the spreader bar, twisting it around. You find yourself kneeling on the bed, ass in the air, pussy spread wide open for him. Jensen spanks you and sinks his hard dick inside you, feeding it into your soaking hole. Another smack makes you arch your back. It stung but at the same time you need more, loving the delicious pain.

With every thrust of his hips you get another smack. It’s painful but you only want him more.

“How about now, baby? How does it feel to have my dick inside your tight pussy? Fucking you hard? You want it?” Jensen grunts as he’s pounding inside you, spanking you everytime he pulls out.

The feel of him, so thick and full inside you, is like nothing else. Still, you need more, need Jensen to own you completely, to give you the one thing only he can. “You feel so fucking good, so big. Fuck! That’s it, right there! Please! I need…need you to play with me. God, I’m so close, Sir!”

Jensen’s hand circles around your waist and moves between your legs. His thrusts become a little shallower, a little slower until he finds your clit and starts alternating rubbing in small circles and tapping, toying with your swollen bud.

“Oh god, please, I need to come Sir. Please, may I come?” His cock is so hard, you can feel it throb inside you, fucking your pussy, his fingers rubbing faster and harder.

“You beg so prettily. Give it to me, babygirl,” Jensen orders,“I will not stop till I feel you come around my cock. I will keep going till I feel your pussy squeeze me.”

And you know he will. His thrusts don’t falter, his fingers don’t stop, he just continues driving inside you. “Fuck, Sir, I’m coming! DON’T STOP!! PLEASE DON’T STOP,” you scream and plead.

“There’s my good girl. I want you to give me everything you’ve got.” 

Again and again and again Jensen hits you right there, right on that spot inside you that drives you mad. His fingers leave bruising marks on your hips as you clamp around him, your pussy spasming so hard, bordering on painful.

“Come on, give me more!” he orders you. “Let me feel you. Let me hear you”

“Fuck! So good, Sir. You feel me? Squeezing around your hard, throbbing cock? Give me your cum baby, fill me up! I want it so bad!”

As if he too, was waiting for your command, you feel him spill inside you. “Yes! I feel you, little one! Take me now. Right there,” he hisses between gritted teeth.

You take every drop of his, filling you, warming you. Just a few more thrusts and he starts slowing down, not stopping, just lazily thrusting. He’s waiting for you to stop shaking around him. To stop squeezing him in that way he adores and strives to have every time he fucks you. “Tell me when, babygirl.”

“I’m good, baby. That was incredible. Now, PLEASE untie me. You know how I hate not being to able to touch you,” you answer, surprising yourself with a strength to form coherent thought you didn’t even know you had.

He pulls out, his dick covered in your cum, not completely soft yet and smiles at you. Climbing off the bed he unties your legs from the bar and your hands from above your head.

Rubbing them to get the blood running again, he continues smiling. “Well? Feeling better now, sweetheart?”

You smile sleepily, your arms circling his neck. “Much better. Thank you, baby.” you whisper, pulling him down for a kiss, fingers gripping his hair.

“Insatiable, little girl,” Jensen moans against your lips.

“You love it.”

“That I do.” He lies down behind you and pulls you in his arms, your head nestling against his warm chest. You can feel his dick against your ass and you smile to yourself, wiggling a little. “Sleep, pretty girl. We will have plenty of time later.”

 


End file.
